


Sugar

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili sat up in bed and yawned. Carefully so as not to wake Dwalin, he eased his way out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, but it took me a bit to get around to posting it. Tell me if you find any errors?

Kili sat up in bed and yawned. Carefully so as not to wake Dwalin, he eased his way out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee brewing. He grabbed the sugar container and was about to set it on the table when he got an idea. He made himself a cup of coffee like usual, before emptying the sugar out of the container and replacing in with salt. He screwed the top back on the container of "sugar" and set it in it's usual place on the table. A few minutes later Dwalin stumbled into the kitchen. 

"Good morning." Dwalin said, and grabbed himself a coffee mug. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the table across from Kili. 

"Morning" He answered. Kili watched as Dwalin opened the sugar container, and poured some into his coffee. Kili didn't know how Dwalin drank his coffee with that much sugar, but that made this even funnier. He sat there trying to keep a straight face as Dwalin took the first sip of his coffee. Dwalin's eyes snapped to Kili's face, but otherwise he showed no sign that he noticed anything wrong. He stared Kili down as he gulped down his entire coffee. Then Dwalin calmly stood up, set his mug down in the sink, and walked into the bathroom to begin his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the soul. Much like macaroni and cheese, and Johnny Depp movies.


End file.
